Independance Day
by Anime.art.sisters
Summary: It's America's birthday! What are Olivia, Anna, and Matthew going to do? Have a party of course! Happy Birthday Alfred! Don't harass Iggy too much.


**Author's Note:**

So this a 4th of July/ Independence Day/ Alfred's birthday short story! Whoo! Haha, while I'm writing this I'm watching Ghost Adventures so it may influence me into writing something that will scare poor Alfred. I'm writing this story with my characters from _Chasing a flying mint bunny is not a smart idea_. Anna and Olivia will be in this, but it has nothing to do with the actual story, I just wanted to use these characters for the story because it fits the idea I had. So enjoy.

*Olivia's P.O.V.*

I was jolted from my sleep by someone jumping on my bed. My eyes flew open and I looked up to see Alfred sitting above me. He was smiling hugely and looking more happy than usual. I groaned and rolled over.

"Olivia! Get up! It's the hero's birthday!" Alfred yelled shaking me. I grunted and shoved his forehead into the other pillow on my bed. He grunted and pouted at me as I opened my eyes again. He continued to pout at me until I finally sat up and ran a hand through my hair.

"Alright Alfred, I'm up. Happy Birthday." I said sending him a tired smile. His pout turned to a smile and he pulled me into a bear hug. I grunted and patted his back. "I. Can't. Breath." I choked out. He loosened his grip before letting me go.

"Thanks Olivia! Now let's go wake up Anna and Mattie!" He yelled hero posing. I looked at the time to see it was only 6 in the morning.

"How about we wait a little while longer? It's only six and Matthew would kill you if you woke him up this early." I said lying back down and pulling the covers closer.

"But it's the hero's birthday." Alfred whined. I opened my eyes and gave him a blank look.

"If you want a pissed off Canadian coming after you then go ahead and wake him up. I dare you." I said raising an eyebrow at him. He gulped and got under the covers with me. "What are you doing Alfred?" I questioned as he got comfortable.

"Well, I was watching a horror movie earlier and it was scary so…." He trailed off and I sighed before nodding and curling up under the covers. He grinned and moved closer before falling asleep. After a few minutes I checked to make sure he was asleep before slipping out of bed and placing a pillow in my place just in case he decided to snuggle. I crept out of the room and met Anna and Matthew outside of my room. We sent each other grins and crept down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Alright, Anna you call up all the countries seeing as everyone else will be awake or should be. Matthew, you start decorating and getting things ready. I'll start cooking. Kumajiro, you watch the stairs and distract Alfred if he comes downstairs looking for us. We have at least 3 hours until he wakes back up and hopefully Arthur will be here by then so he can distract (annoy) Alfred." I told them. They nodded and we quickly got dressed in separate rooms with the clothes we left down here yesterday. I walked into the kitchen to get started on the cake and all of the food we'd need. Matthew went to Alfred's closet full of his birthday things while Anna sat on a stool in the kitchen and began to call people.

"Yes Scotland, Olivia will be here. So will Mattie. No, you're not allowed to hit Alfred as many times as he is old and add one more. Just put Arthur on the phone." Anna said looking to me. I let out a chuckle as she rolled her eyes at Alban. I laughed as she finally got in touch with Arthur and she sighed in relief. I turned back to the cake in front of me and finished mixing the batter. Matthew walked in holding flags and such and set them on the kitchen table.

"Why does he have so many flags?" Matthew questioned looking at all of the flags he had found. There were likely more in the closet and some with his face on it probably. I shrugged and poured the batter into a pan.

"Well, he is the self acclaimed hero, what do you expect? He is America; Americans have a lot of pride, a lot." I said putting the pan and multiple others into the oven. He sighed and we got back to work. After about 4 hours we had finished baking everything, Anna had finished calling everyone, and Matthew was nearly done decorating. Arthur was nearly here with Alban while Lleu and Seamus were coming later. (Lleu = Wales, Seamus = Ireland) I whipped sweat off my forehead and finished decorating the multiple layer cake in America's colors and with his flags.

"Nice job Olivia." Matthew commented looking at the cake. I sent him a smile and moved the cake into the massive fridge. I had all of Alfred's hamburger meat set out along with hot dogs and such to grill when everyone gets here. All of the buns and such were set out with the side dishes and space for anything other brought to eat.

"Alright, its 10 already, Alfred is still passed out for some odd reason," I said looking at Anna. She looked away whistling and I sighed. "It's not worth questioning. Anyways, is Hong Kong bringing fireworks?" I asked. Anna nodded and smiled.

"Yup, he's bringing fireworks in Alfred's colors too." She said. We nodded and Kumajiro came walking in.

"Awake." He said. We froze and I sprinted out to run right into Alfred. He caught me before I fell and smiled. Anna and Matthew came out and froze also.

"Happy Birthday Al." Matthew said. Alfred's smile grew bigger and he bear hugged us all.

"Alfred. We can't breathe." Anna said. Alfred let us go and we gulped down air.

"Can the hero have food now?" He questioned inching towards the kitchen. I jumped and stood in the doorway.

"I'll get you some, just stay there." I said. He pouted and stayed in the hall way where he wouldn't see the decorations. I picked up a few burgers I had made and walked back out to see Arthur talking to Anna, Alban talking to Matthew and Alfred nowhere in sight. I froze and nearly jumped out of my skin when someone hugged me from behind. I looked up to see Alfred standing there smiling huge.

"You made me hamburgers! Haha!" Alfred said laughing his laugh and taking the plate of hamburgers. I nodded and sighed. He leaned against the wall and began to consume all of the hamburgers. Alban smirked at me as Matthew watched Alfred to make sure he didn't wander into the living room or back yard. Alfred finished the plate of hamburgers and laughed as Arthur blushed at something Anna suggested.

"Go get dressed Alfred, then we'll start celebrating." I suggested taking the plate from him. He nodded and ran off yelling that he was the hero. I rolled my eyes at his behavior, but was smiling anyways. More people began to arrive as Alfred came back downstairs. All of the people were in the backyard while we were in the kitchen. I had given the food to Ludwig to put by the grill so Alfred could be in the kitchen now.

"So Alfred, how old are you now?" Anna asked.

"235! [1]" He yelled smiling happily. We looked at him blankly and shook our heads. Alban chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Arthur and I are even older." He said smirking. Anna nodded and I laughed knowing that she didn't know how old Alban was. He was very old, very old. Not as old as Yao, but still old. Alban sent me a light smirk and looked out the window.

"Let's go outside!" Alfred suddenly yelled. He jumped up and sprinted outside not even seeing the living room and got to the backyard. We sprinted after him and just made it to see him staring at everyone in his backyard in shock. "Eh? How'd everyone get here so fast!" He yelled waving his arms around. I chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday Alfred." I said smiling at him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALFRED!" Everyone yelled. Though I'm sure some didn't, the ones that didn't yell. He smiled hugely and turned to us. He bear hugged me and Anna first then Matthew and then Arthur and Alban. Alban grunted and resisted the urge to punch him. I sent him a light glare that said keep in line and don't do anything stupid.

"Thanks! Now let's party!" Alfred yelled. People laughed and Alfred walked into the crowd chatting and laughing. I stood back and watched as he ran around with others. Alban and Matthew also stood back as Anna and Arthur were dragged in.

"What are you two doing out here?" Someone questioned from behind us. I turned to see Seamus and Lleu standing behind us.

"Well, no one really sees Matthew, big crowds of people aren't my thing and I don't know why Alban is still here." I responded. Seamus ruffled my hair and I huffed glaring at him.

"Olivia! Come join the hero! You two Mattie!" Alfred said popping up behind us. We jumped and turned to him. He grabbed our arms and dragged us away from them. I was dropped off by Gilbert and Ludwig while Alfred continued to drag Mattie towards the Nordics.

"He's not the brightest crayon in the sixty four pack." I mumbled. Gilbert laughed and took another drink of beer that he had brought with him. I sent him an agitated glare and shook my head. Alfred left Matthew with Mathias and ran off again to bug Arthur and Anna. People laughed and smiled as I snuck off to start making food as people began to get hungry. I got to the grill to see Alfred there waiting for me to appear.

"Olivia!" He yelled smiling. I smiled back and started up the grill. "I'll do it, I'm the hero after all and you've been doing work all day." He continued bumping me out of the way with his hip.

"It's your birthday Alfred so you don't have to work." I said shoving against him. He laughed, but didn't move showing that yes, he was stronger than me. I gave up after a few minutes and stepped back to let him cook. He could really only make hamburgers and I put vegetables in mine, but shh, don't let him know. After several more hours it was about 8 at night and Alfred was waiting for the sun to set.

"Canadian, are you going to get that cake soon?" Anna asked looking to me. Alfred's head shot up and he looked at me. He had a wide grin and was inching towards the kitchen.

"Don't even think about L'Amerique." Francis said stepping in Alfred's way. He looked ready to protest, but Francis just steered him away and Francis winked at me as his hand slipped into Alfred's back pocket. He jumped and ran to Arthur as Francis walked after him laughing his perverted laugh. I chuckled and slipped into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked at the cake. It had set perfectly and nothing had run or anything. I popped my head out the kitchen window to ask for someone to help me get it out only for someone to slip their arms around my waist. I looked back to see Alban standing there smirking at me.

"I'll help lass." He said pulling the cake out of the refrigerator. I sighed, but nodded and we walked out into the backyard. Matthew tapped Alfred's shoulder and he turned to see us with the cake. We set it down and he ran over tackling me in a hug. We fell to the ground with a thump and I groaned.

"You made me a cake fit for a hero!" Alfred yelled hugging me tighter. I nodded and he let me go pulling me up. I leaned against Alban as Alfred ran around the cake happily. The sky darkened and Hong Kong started setting off fireworks. I lit the candles and his smile grew. He gave Anna, Matthew and I another hug before watching the fireworks and trying not to eat the entire cake. We laughed and the party continued well into the night.

**Author's Notes:**

Happy Birthday Alfred! I actually finished this two days before his birthday, but that shows how much I love him.

[1] 235 – this is the actual age of America from 1776 to 2011.

Hope you enjoyed this short story I know I kind of trailed off after a bit, but I was running out of ideas and such, but I had to make it almost the same length as Matthew's short story. I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy celebrating Alfred's birthday. I know I might or I'll just laze around as usual. Some American I am. Have a good day and Happy Birthday Alfred!


End file.
